ROH -Resistance of Humans (Mapgame)
ROH - Resistance of Humans Welcome to ROH, a map game i have been creating since REDI Was a map game. i examined map games to see what makes them fun and hopefully if you join this map game should be fun, KEEP IN MIND, THIS IS AN ALTERNATE HISTORY MAP GAME WHICH MEANS HISTORICAL FACTS ARE NOT IMPORTANT. LORE: it's the year 1950, a few decades after the visitors came down from the stars they invaded us with unknown technology and they took over the Most of the world in mere Days, Decades after the incidient we resistance fighters tried to figure out why they just stood on their borders not attacking even after we sent armies to their borders, all we recieve are skulls. some soldiers have their hearts ripped out and a drawing of a tower near their place of death. Humanity has gone insane and was divided when we needed to be united multiple Peace agreements to unite the world were disagreed upon, although some countries managed to combine into larger countriers to combat the threat. Today we noticed weird beams of light in random places across the world, and near them are weird creatures that we can't document because of how stealthy they are. hope for the best and goodluck. What the map game is: the map game's lore expands as the players make the decisions about the story, if you do not care about the story you can just play this like how you play normal map games. Market: http://tfoe-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/ROH_-_Resistance_of_Humans_(Market) Army page: http://tfoe-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/ROH_-_Resistance_of_Humans_(Army_Page) Rules: 1-Roleplay (not needed at all times) 2-Dont false edit A)your army B)your income 3-Don't rage 4-Join only if you are mature and willing to play this for a long time 5-only I (oman94gamer) and people who i chose are allowed to edit the army and the map. 6-have fun and follow your race's goals (i will explain this later.) 7-not really a rule but the Armies and statistics are in a seperate page. 8-If you want to join ask me on the comments to add you in myself, You cant add yourself. 9-how much money you start with is mentioned at the armies page 10-To gain money you must trade and Sell at the Market (You can sell troops,tanks,even alliance for money) (more ways will be added soon) 11-To upgrade your tech you have either research and invest, or buy it at the market from another person. 12-to sell tech you can only sell tech a bit lower than your tech for example: You have 9 tech you can only sell 8 and lower. 13-to research and invest you have to research (Roleplay) and Invest 800,000 yearly 14-be realistic in your turns, there is no way you can for example travel your troops from america to south america in one turn. 15-Each turn is 3 months in game. Battle System: The battle system is a bit unique, in each battle there is only one thing that matters, Attack. in a battle you combine all your attack against the enemy's A Single tank's attack is 5 * your tech A single soldier's attack is 2 * your tech EXAMPLE: Uk has 5,000 soldiers against 2,000 Scandanavian Soldiers Battle: UK: 5,000 soldiers * (2 * Tech) Scandanavia: 2,000 soldiers * (2*Tech) 5,000 * 28 VS 2,000 * 16 (UK attack) 140,000 - 32,000 (Scandanavian attack) 108,000 attack left for the U.K, and all scandanavian troops are dead. ---- To see how much troops you have left: 108,000 / (your tech * 2) 108,000 / 28 = 3857 troops left for the U.K. (if there are small numbers after the main number, like 3857.1428 just remove the second numbers) Map and Countries: Map : http://i.imgur.com/QWoC4Xr.jpg 1-American empire (Tech 10) (Tonio) 2- Canada (T: 7) 3-Mexico (T:6) 4-Columbia (T:6) 5-Peru (T:6) 6-Brazil (T:7) 7-Argintena (T:7) 8-Algeria (T:6) 9-Europe (T:10) 10-Libya (T:6) 11-Egypt (T:7) 12-Ethiopia (T:7) 13-Mali (T:5) 14-South africa (T:6) 15-Arabia (T:9) 16-Yemen (T:6) 17-Oman (T:8) 18-(npc) UAE (T:8) 19-(NPC) Madagascar (T:5) 20-(NPC) Persia (T:6) 21- India (T:7) 22-Asian Republic (T:4) 23-Indo China (T:5) 24-Japan (T:12) 25-Korea (T:11) 26-Oceania (T:10) 27-Australia (T:9) 28-Russian Resistance Independent Republic(RRIR) (T:8) 29-Scandanavia (T:8) 30-U.K (T:14) 31-Electro (Aliens Leader Country) (T:20) (Oman94gamer) 32-Withro (Alien leader's Vassal) (T:18) 33-Defectro(Alien leader's Vassal) (T:17) 34-DTRON(alien leader's Vassal) (T:18) (SuperCrocomire10) Category:Map Games Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Turns of Map Games